erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wayne vs Billy the Kid
Billy the Kid vs John Wayne 'is the twenty-second installment of ERBParodies. It features Texas outlaw, Billy the Kid, battling American film actor, John Wayne, to see who is the better cowboy. Cast WoodenHornets As Billy the Kid Justin Buckner As John Wayne SuperThingsOnCups as Dracula Lyrics 'Billy The Kid: This Texas outlaw is gonna show this punk some tricks from the Wild West, But first you gotta understand the rules son, and that is Billy is the best! What in tarnation?! Your films are lasso three decades ago, I actually shoot up people, you're faking it, just for show! Just read the New York Sun , you'll get a list of my deeds. No one cares about you, when you talk, all we see is tumbleweed! I'm a Legend, a folk hero, and all you are is a pathetic actor. You plus rhyming? Well I ain't no genius, but I bet that equals disaster! 'John Wayne:' That first verse was like your life Bill, a massive fail! This is gonna be worse than the Lincoln County War, leaving a big trail, Of your blood, you ain't no gunman, you're a rodeo clown, You better run away kid, so quickly find your horse and mount! Because I'll claim the bounty on your head, I'm the new sheriff in town, It's what happens when you mess with the best gunslinger around. I've got Academy awards, while you're just shooting blanks, You never even robbed a bank, this little Kid is gonna get spanked 'Billy the Kid:' As I predicted, my rhymes are too hard for you to take, You're looking tired old man, do you need to sit down and have a break? You need to speak up, Quiet Man, I can barely hear a word you're sayin', So draw! This ain't just a wild west flick, this is the real deal, no more playin'! I've taken on Dracula, an old man'll surely be no trouble, I'll shoot you up, and add more to my kill count on the double! Now you've witnessed that Billy the Kid is the guy with the most flow! You're done John, you got lyrically killed, call me stomach cancer 2.0! 'John Wayne:' Shut up child, you winning versus this American icon is highly unlikely, It's not just because you're weak, but also because I'm High and Mighty! Well you sure are some kind of cancer, I mean just look at your face, It's more uglier than anything I've ever seen, you're a sickening disgrace. This duel was a ease, it just proves again you can't beat a man with class, Suck my shotgun Billy, and you can stick this Golden Globe up your ass! You're a cow, boy, now I'll round up the end of this battle, Now mosie on down and join the rest of my cattle. Poll Who Won? John Wayne Billy the Kid Trivia This is the first battle to use a Sepia Effect. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 2 Category:Zander Kanack Category:Justin Buckner